Hunting ground: Earth
by Shai 'Halud
Summary: Ranma, alien vs predator crossover. The earth is overrrun and where's Ranma. Just when the going get's tough he shows up but boy did he change in 10 years. added chapter 9 PLEASE review.
1. Chapter 01

Predators on earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

Chapter one

Ryoga was not having a good day, here he was running back home. He knew he was being followed and knew he had to shake them off. He rounded a turn and came to a sliding halt. Standing there several meters away was one of the things he was running away from.

The creature had a black glistering skin, the head was long and ended with a vicious mouth filled with sharp teeth and a second mouth. It had long slender arms ending in razor sharp claws, capable of tearing steel. Their legs where also long and ended in sharp claws as well. Their tail however was their most dangerous weapon, it was about 5 feet long and ended in a sharp talon. Their tail was well muscled and they where capable of using their tail as a stabbing weapon. Then there was the problem of their blood, it was highly corrosive to wounding them could be very hazardous.

Ryoga knew that they had seen him, they had already turned in his direction and where now looking at their prey. He had fought the aliens on many occasions but he was to tired to be effective, his ki-reserves where low and he had scratches all over. It had been 10 years ago that these aliens first showed up and it wasn't soon after that they had begun to spread across the world. Humanity had been forced to live in bomb shelters and alike. They had been fighting them all this time and they weren't doing a very good job. Nerima was lucky that they had some powerful inhabitants. These where in the forms off, Ryoga Hibiki, Akane Hibiki, Shampoo, Mouse, Cologne, Genma Saotome, Soun Tendo, Tofu Ono, Tatewaki Kuno, Ukyo Kounji and several others yet even they had trouble against these creatures.

Ryoga swallowed and got into a stance and waited, he knew he had little chance but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Then one of the aliens moved, it jumped and.... Stopped mid air and hung there suspended.

Ryoga blinked a few times but then saw what he could only call a distortion, then the distortion wavered and a large nearly 7 feet tall creature appeared. It held the alien up by it's neck with it's right hand, on the wrist of the other hand where a pair of claws. Suddenly it's left hand flashed and the alien stopped moving completely and soon after it head fell of. The other creature tossed the alien aside and turned towards Ryoga.

Now Ryoga got a better look of the being in front of him, it was well muscled and wore a body armor consisting out of a chest plate, shoulder pads, leg padding and arm padding. Underneath it's armor it wore a black body suit. It's face was hidden behind a metal mask. Where the eyes and mouth would be there where only indentations. It appeared to carry an assortment of weapons.

Ryoga saw movement behind it and when he was about to say something a blue sphere of energy shot past his shoulder and impacted with another alien, completely blowing it to pieces.

The creature in front of him didn't even flinch, it them started to speak in a language Ryoga could only describe as weird. He did not know what to do or say and within a few moments at least 5 other creatures appeared around him, all of them even bigger then the first one and all armed with a variety of weapons. Their masks where a lot more elaborate as the first one, all resembling things that would show up in your nightmares. For a few moments it was as if the group was talking among each other. When the talking stopped the 5 that last appeared moved away and faded from sight. Ryoga looked around as if trying to find them. Then the one remaining spoke to him.

"Don't worry they won't go far." It's voice was a bit muffled behind the mask and it spoke with a weird accent, yet spoke perfect Japanese.

Ryoga's head snapped back and he gaped at the being in front of him. "You speak Japanese?"

"Yes I do." The being looked around and after checking his surrounding he nodded. He moved his hands to his mask and pulled out a small pin and some kind of gas escaped from it. He pulled out another and took hold of it's mask. Just before removing it, it spoke. "Looks like you got yourself in trouble again, where were you heading pig-boy?"

Normally Ryoga would hit the person saying this but he was to shocked that this being seemed to know about the curse that had cursed him up until 2 years ago. Then his mind began to work, he began to analyze the voice he had just heard. It was familiar, even though heavily accented he knew this voice. (I know this voice, but.... Naahh he disappeared over 10 years ago.)

Then as the being took of it's mask it became apparent that the being in front of him was definitely human. Behind the mask was a handsome face with sickly green eyes. He had black hair and when he shook his head a large braid could be seen sweeping from side to side.

Ryoga just stood there staring at a person whom he knew as Ranma Saotome. It took several moments before he was able to speak but when he did his voice was trembling.

"R-Ranma is that you? Where have you been for 10 years?"

"Somewhere you would never believe, it's good to be back, at least I hoped it would be good but when I was told the earth was overrun by aliens...." He shook his head and took a good look at someone he had used to call friend.

Ryoga had changed little over the years he had grown to an impressive height of almost six feet. He was well muscled and still wore his trademark bandana. His face was somewhat scarred yet nothing to drastic.

Just when he was about to say something Ranma jumped to the side as Ryoga charged at him. 'What the hell?!'

Ryoga exploded in anger and charged at Ranma, intend on knocking his head of. He found he hit nothing but air as Ranma dodged him, he could hear Ranma say something in an alien language. Just when he was about to try again he saw the other person's with Ranma appear and head his way.

To be continued.

Damn another story I started wile I have others going, it's just that after seeing the movie Alien vs Predator I came up with an idea for a fic and wanted to write at least the first chapter. I really would like some feedback on this so I know if people would like me to continue this story.

Anyways, I wrote because of one particular reason, Aliens are cool but the Predators ROCK!


	2. Chapter 02

Predators on earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: ""

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

Chapter two

Ryoga swallowed as he saw the five men with Ranma come his way, they where all brandishing a weapon and many red dots appeared on his chest. Just when one of them was about to attack he stopped as Ranma called to out to them.

'Don't, I wanna know why he attacked me, if the reason isn't good. I'll kill him myself."

'But Khatar he should pay for his insolence." A predator with short dreads and an eagle like mask came closer and kept glaring at Ryoga.

'Don't worry he'd better have a very good reason for trying to attack me.' Ranma turned to Ryoga and looked him right in the eyes. "Why did you try and attack me? Choose you words well because your wellbeing depends on them."

Ryoga was taken back by Ranma's cold voice, he swallowed and took a deep breath. "Because of you our life has been very hard, I mean if you hadn't disappeared 10 years ago you would have been here when those aliens attacked. YOU made our life hell and for th..urgh." Before Ryoga could continue he was lifted of the ground by Ranma, who lifted him up by the throat.

Ranma couldn't believe Ryoga's words, he was blaming him? "Let me make this very clear if this is someone's fault it's yours and Akane's and that's all I will say about that As for the aliens, let me tell you something. I've been hunting them for 8 years now and trust me I've seen the destruction they can cause. I've lost many friends because of those aliens. Now I suggest you shut up and take me to the rest of the inhabitants of Nerima." Ranma threw Ryoga back, who landed on his butt.

Ryoga rubbed his neck, Ranma's grip had been very powerful. As he got up he found he was not alone as the group of Predators had surrounded Ryoga. "Hey what's going on here?"

Socgar stepped closer to Ryoga and turned him so he was facing him. "I suggest you shut up and watch. We are here to make sure those things," He said pointing to the right. "don't kill you."

Ryoga looked to the right and saw a group of at least 6 aliens coming closer. "Oh shit!"

"Now watch and see why Ranma is called Khatar, the supreme hunter." Socgar's voice sounded a bit robotic through his mask but his Japanese was good.

Ranma was looking at the group of aliens and felt his anger rise. These monsters had killed many of his friends and would eradicate everything on this planet. 'Okay you shit pieces come and get it.' Ranma pushed a button on his armor and the metal plating began to glow and shift as if it was melting. Soon the metal covered his entire body. A pair of metal blades shot from his wrists and he waited.

Ryoga was just standing there, looking at Ranma and the oncoming group of aliens. "Is he gonna face them all by himself?"

"Yes he is and now be quiet." Socgar shook Ryoga to make sure he understood.

Ryoga was wise to shut up.

Ranma waited, the armor he wore would protect him from the acid, but by covering his entire body with it the armor had gotten thin, the protection it gave was minimal yet he wasn't worried.

A pair of two aliens where walking across the walls and when they where only 20 feet away the dashed. As soon as they where in Range they attacked with their tails. Ranma saw them coming and dodged one tail and took hold of the other one and pulled the alien of the wall. He spun the alien around and used it to knock the other on back. When the other went flying away he threw the alien into a wall, nearly caving it in and he stepped in. Retracting the blades on his right arm he punched the alien with all his strength and the wall as well as the aliens exoskeleton buckled. Ranma's fist went right through the alien and the wall and it died instantly.

Not even waiting for the alien and wall to fully crumble Ranma turned and two shoulder mounted cannons popped up and loosed a shot, they blew away another two aliens and now there where only three left.

The three remaining aliens screeched as their prey killed the other three of their group. They raced forward with an incredible speed yet that's where they made a mistake.

Ranma smiled underneath his mask as he saw the other three run towards him. Instead of waiting for them to reach him he pushed of and closed the gap even faster and when he was in range he jumped. As he went up in the air he pulled out two knife like objects from his belt and in the blink of an eyes these things turned into some kind of shuriken. He threw them and cut one alien neatly in half as the other had half of his head cut of. The latter one fell down, screaming and splashing acid-blood everywhere. Ranma landed and instantly turned, there was no sign of the last alien. He checked his motion sensors, nothing. 'Playing hard to get eh?' Ranma closed his eyes and waited. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as he heard the last alien make its move. It tried to attack Ranma from behind. Ranma was ready for this and as soon as the alien attacked he kneeled down and spun on his left foot, sweeping the alien with the other. He swept the alien so hard it made a full circle. And as the alien was airborne Ranma came up, his hands at his side, wrist blades ready. 'Now die! Blade barrage!' And so Ranma made Ryoga witness a new version to the Katchuu Tenshin Amaguriken. His hands blurred and when he stopped the alien landed on it's feet and hissed. It did not know it was dead yet, yet this soon became clear as it's body began to fall apart into countless pieces. Soon there remained nothing but a puddle of acid and small bit's o' alien. Not even hesitating Ranma walked over to Ryoga, the group of predators surrounding him stepped aside as their leader came closer. "Now enough's enough, take me to rest." Not wanting to waste any time he nudged Ryoga, nearly knocking him over.

Ryoga wanted to ask Ranma so many questions but he didn't want to anger Ranma so he led them away.

Ranma and the other predators followed Ryoga through the abandoned streets of Nerima. Every house was either damaged or simply destroyed. A lot of the damage had been done by some kind of energy blast. Ranma pointed to some of the damage and spoke to his men. 'Those where made by ki-blasts, they've been fighting them hand to hand.'

'Rather impressive for humans.' When Gokan spoke of humans his voice was filled with contempt.

'Indeed but remember, I'm or was human to. Heck our people have been hunting the humans on several occasions.' After having spend 10 years among the predators Ranma now saw himself as one of them. He pushed a button on his wrist pad and opened a secure channel to the rest of his pack. 'Guys the people we are going to meet are for a lack of better words, weird. So, as long as none of our lives are directly threatened, don't act. I will deal with them in my own way.'

Then as one his pack replied. 'We pity them.'

One by one they started laughing and soon they where all laughing out loud.

Ryoga looked over his shoulder at Ranma and his group. Their laughing was making him really nervous. (Ranma's changed, he's cold and his eyes....)

After 10 minutes they reached the remains of a large mansion, Ranma immediately recognized it. "Yo Ryoga this is Kuno's house, isn't it?" He looked around, the house was severely damaged but here and there he saw security camera's.

"It is, his father had been somewhat suspicious and he had a bunker build under his house, it's big enough for a few thousand people to live well enough, since the aliens showed up we've upgraded it and it's now roughly the size of Nerima. That's where we live now."

"I see, oh by the way don't mention my name when we enter. I want to tell them myself got that?"

Nodding Ryoga stepped ahead and opened the door to, when they looked inside, the bathroom. He walked in and toughed a panel on the wall and it slid aside, revealing a numeric pad. He entered a code and another panel slid open. Behind the second panel was a palm reader, he put his hand on it and after a few moments the toilet sank into the floor and a large stairway became visible. "Follow me, we're almost there."

Ranma nodded and sent a silent message to his pack, he had seen the code Ryoga had entered and wanted the rest to know this was well. He also added second order to the message.

The walked down the stairs and hidden in the walls where many machine guns and the pack was capable of seeing many hidden traps, death pits and such. "Pretty nifty if I say so myself."

"Like I said Kuno's father build it before going of to Hawaii." Ryoga, even though Ranma had changed didn't feel that uncomfortable talking to him. "Ah here we are."

They reached a huge steel door, as soon as Ryoga had stopped a beam of light came out and covered him. After a few seconds the locks of the door could be heard unlocking and it opened slowly without any sound.

When they entered they came to another corridor, this one also booby trapped. At the and of the corridor was a second door, opening it they came to a large room. Inside the room a group of people had been gathered. Among them where the entire Nerima wrecking crew.

"Welcome back Ryoga, who are the people with you?" Mouse stepped from the crowd, he now no longer wore any glasses. He had exchanged his robes for better fitting and more practical clothes.

"They saved me when an alien attacked me, after doing so another group of them attacked and their leader stopped them." Ryoga walked over to Akane and after giving her a hug he kissed her.

Ranma saw this and part of him crinched, why had things turned out like this. Not that he didn't like the live he had now.

"I see, but who are they, they don't look like they come from around here?" Nabiki, followed by Cologne stepped forward and stared at the group of people in front of them.

"Well if they can be trusted they will be a good addition to our force. But I see they are carrying many weapons, I wonder how good they are hand to hand." Cologne wanted to see if she could anger the people in front of her, she wanted to see how good they where in fighting hand to hand. She looked at the 5 people in front of her, 4 of them where huge some even over 9 feet in height and they looked strong. The fifth was the smallest yet he was still nearly seven foot tall and he had a very lean build. His muscles screamed hidden strength and they way he moved? Also the other four where standing in such a way that they had the fifth on in their middle.

Cologne turned her back to the group and faced Nabiki. "That one wearing the silver armor and black suit, he must be their leader. I want to see what he is capable of, shall we test him?" Cologne mouthed the words as Nabiki was capable of reading lips.

Nabiki agreed with Cologne, if they where here as an enemy, what they highly doubted, they had to be tested to see what they where worth. "Okay. HERB?!"

The group parted again and a tall lean man wearing a scale mail stepped forward, he was virtually glowing with energy. "You called?"

"Yes I would like you to test that one?" Cologne pointed at Ranma and grinned.

As soon as she had pointed the shoulder mounted cannons on the groups shoulders came to live. They picked their targets and the targets where lit up by triple red lights. As soon as the people in the group saw this they aimed their weapons and took aim.

Nabiki smiled and stepped forward. "When we let people in here we want to see what they are made off, especially when they are armed and most certainly when they are predators. Now you." Nabiki pointed at Ranma. "appear to be the leader, I would like to ask you to test yourself against Herb over there."

Ranma looked at Nabiki, he wasn't surprised she knew about the predators, with her connections. He then looked at Herb and then at the people aiming at them. He started to laugh. "You think we didn't expect you to be armed. Look up."

Nabiki somehow had the feeling that he wasn't lying. She looked up and at first she saw nothing but soon a distortion could be seen and not soon after another predator appeared. He had his cannon aimed at her and Cologne and he held what looked like a grenade. "I see looks like we are at a stalemate then."

Herb pushed further forward and raised one of his arms, his palm aimed at Socgar. "He must be given the time to use the grenade, you think he is fast enough to dodge a ki-blast?" Herb kept an eye on both the predators on the ground as well as the one hanging on the ceiling.

"No he probably isn't fast enough but are you fast enough to survive me if you do shoot?" Ranma stepped forward, his hand on what appeared to be a knife handle.

Lowering his hand Herb smirked at Ranma. "Who knows, you know what. Why don't we find out?" Herb walked closer and soon faced off against the leader of the predators. None of them except Ryoga knew that he was Ranma.

Ranma smiled underneath his mask and took of the shoulder cannons as well as the rest of the weapons on him. He motioned Socgar to stay there and be ready for anything, he then handed his weapons to Shorak, he was the second largest and strongest of his pack,. He was the most ferocious of the group. He could literally rip you to pieces with his bare-claws. He was considered cruel, even among his own kind. Ranma had wanted him in his pack for his skills as a warrior and tracker. Very few where capable of tracking prey as good as he did. 'Sir are you sure, I could take care of that long haired baboon?'

'I know you could but you know how I like a fight and he challenged me so?' Ranma finished disarming himself and walked over to Herb. He cranked his neck to both sides, popping a few bones and he began to loosen his shoulders. (Ohh, I'm gonna enjoy this. I get to wipe that cocky smile of his face again.)

Herb looked at his opponent and he had to admit, what he saw impressed him. If his senses weren't lying this predator was a capable ki-user. Also the way he moved told him that he was someone familiar to martial arts. "Okay, now as a present you can take the first shot. I want to feel your strike, oh and if it's to slow I will dodge and make you feel it."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 03

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

Chapter three

Normally Ranma wouldn't have done this but now he decided to do as he asked. He looked over at his pack and he could tell they where smiling. He cracked his knuckles and came in as fast as he had been when he was fighting Herb for the first time.

Herb watched as the predator came in, he was pretty fast, if he had been younger Herb might have actually been impressed yet now…. He waited for the predator to strike and when he came in with a left hook he simply dodged it by bending backwards. He smiled as he bend back but that smile was wiped of by a vicious jab to his stomach and he was flying back. He stopped several meters away and when he looked at the predator he saw him looking down at him.

"Looks like you underestimated me Herb, stupid, very stupid." Ranma bend his knees slightly and jumped.

Herb saw the predator jump and quickly rolled away as the predator planted his fist into the ground he had been lying on. The ground exploded and dust and debris flew everywhere. When it cleared there was a crater of at least 10 feet wide and the predator stood in the centre. (Shit he's good, better not make any more mistakes.) Herb had rolled to his feet and started to circle the predator.

Ranma watched as Herb circled him, he was having fun and wanted to play some more with Herb. He saw Herb put one of his hands behind his back and Ranma tensed somewhat. 'Is he going for a weapon or..?" His thoughts where cut short when Herb threw a small but extremely powerful ki-blast at him.

Herb decided to up the stakes and he put one of his hands behind his back and let his ki flow into his palm. When he was satisfied with the amount of ki gathered he threw his hand forward and released it. He smiled as he saw the predator tense up. The blast was to fast for anyone to dodge at this close a range.

Ranma crossed his arms in front of him and was thrown backwards as the blast impacted with his arms. When he stopped he fell to his knees, clutching his ribs. He could simply feel his ribs crack under the pressure. Normally if he had been ready he wouldn't have had any trouble with a blast like this. (Shit I underestimated him, I wanted to play with him. No more, let's get serious.) Ranma coughed up some blood and it seeped from underneath his mask.

Herb watched as blood could be seen dripping from underneath his mask. "What's the matter, you hurt. If that's enough to take you out you're not worthy to be called a warrior of is it hunter? If so, you're no hunter, you're prey. HAhahahahaha!" Herb started to laugh and he threw his head back but from the corners of his eyes he saw Ranma's group. The one holding Ranma's weapons was now being restrained by the rest. "Why not let that one go so he can join his leader in defeat, like the weakling he is?"

Socgar was shaking with anger after hearing Herb's words. "Shut up stupid prey. How dare you insult our leader. He is Khatar and he has fought more battles then you have lived years. Normally I would have killed you and your friends for insulting him like that, yet he ordered us not to do anything. I follow his orders yet I pity you. You made a big mistake in underestimating Khatar." Socgar calmed a bit when he saw Ranma rise to his feet. He smiled when he saw him reach for the straps of his armor. Ranma always said that the armor restricted him in his movement. At first no one believed it but after Ranma whooped their asses after taking of his armor they had to agree. Without it he was a lot faster and more agile.

Herb saw the predator called Khatar reach for his armor and could only watch as he began to remove his armor. The armor fell to the ground with loud clanging. After taking it of he reached for his mask and after pulling out two small tubes he began to remove his armor. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to see the face of the person who is going to pound you into the ground." Ranma slowly continued to take of his mask and as he did he let his ki flow through his body. Soon the air around him began to shimmer and all of a sudden his aura burst to life. A white aura of energy now covered him.

Everyone took a step back as they felt the energy coming from Khatar. Cologne's eyes widened as she felt the energy, it was powerful and somewhat familiar. "I know this ki, or at least a part of it."

Ryoga could only stare at Ranma he had expected Ranma to be strong but this was mind boggling. Also the ki coming from Ranma wasn't completely human. There where two kinds of alien energy blended in. (What has happened to you Ranma?)

"What's the matter honey?" Akane was standing next to Ryoga, holding his arm when he felt Ryoga tense up. Sure everyone was tensing up when they felt that predators energy yet there was something different here.

Ryoga looked at Akane and smiled sadly, god he wanted to tell everyone that Ranma had returned but he had promised Ranma not to do this. "I'm sorry I can't say, he must show you himself."

Akane didn't understand what he was saying but she trusted her husband. She again turned her eyes to the predator facing Herb.

With a loud clang the mask fell to the ground and everyone gasped when they saw the face of the person behind the mask. Ranma!

Herb stepped back, not knowing what to do. Here stood someone who had bested him in combat many years ago. He was thought missing or dead even yet apparently here he stood. Then he saw his eyes and he remembered that Ranma had deep blue eyes, where this creature had green ones. "What's going one here, where did you get that face?"

Ranma smiled at Herb and stepped forward. "I was born with it you stupid idiot. What you don't believe me? Hmm lemme think how can I make you see the truth. Ah here we go." The aura around Ranma flickered a bit and turned from silver to bright blue.

Herb just watched as he saw the aura surrounding Ranma change from color and when it did it triggered memories from the past. He remembered the fight against Ranma and, oh did he remember he had never expected to be defeated by someone like him. Oh did he remember the ki Ranma had emitted back then. This was exactly the same only a whole lot stronger. "R-Ranma, b-but how?"

Ranma's smiled widened and his aura flared again, this time silver again. Then he moved, he closed the gap between him and Herb in an instant.

Herb blinked as he saw Ranma dash in, He quickly raised his hands and was just in time as Ranma's fist connected. He was thrown back into the group surrounding them and many people where knocked of their feet. He was helped up and when he looked at Ranma he saw him standing there. He was just standing there, waiting for Herb to get back up.

Ranma was furious, he had been insulted by Herb again. Where did this guy get his stuck up attitude? He hated it and when he insulted a member of his pack he was pushed over the edge. "Herb we will settle this now, I will not stop till one of us is down for the count, dead or unconscious I don't care."

The tone in Ranma's voice told everyone he wasn't lying. Cologne could only stare at the person she knew was Ranma and be amazed. (What has happened to you Ranma, you've changed? I don't know what to think of you anymore, you've grown and from what I can tell you have grown stronger as well.) Cologne continued to stare at Ranma, her thought confusing the hell out of her.

Herb got up and he motioned the group to disperse, this was going to get ugly. He could still remember the fights he had with Ranma. Sure Ranma talked big and threatened him back them but he wouldn't seriously hurt him, heck he even saved him when the mountain caved in. Yet now he knew Ranma wasn't lying, he could read it in his aura, Ranma had killed before, many times before. "I don't know what has happened to you but after we finish this fight you have some explaining to do." Herb slowly walked towards Ranma, gathering his ki in his body. He saw Mint come towards him but with a look he told him to remain where he was.

Soon Herb was again in the centre of the circle formed by everyone there and standing just 10 feet away was Ranma. Here where two people who had fought each other before, many years ago. Yet Herb felt like he didn't know the person in front of him, Ranma was nowhere like the person he was back then. His eyes had not only changed color, they told anyone looking in them that he knew true suffering. His eyes, where once determined and warm, now where determined and cold. The eyes of a killer someone who would not hesitate to take a life.

"Ranma let's finish this okay." Herb made a small energy sphere appear in his hands and he waited for Ranma. Part of him was afraid to fight Ranma yet the biggest part of him wanted to fight him, to defeat him.

"No problem and remember if you don't want to die, stay down when you go down." Ranma crossed his arms in front of him and smirked, before meeting the predators and aliens Ranma would have never used these techniques yet now…? "Kajin Rajin DAN!" Once again seen unsealed on the earth the vacuum blades sped towards Herb and Herb had to jump as the blades sliced the ground where he had been standing.

Herb's eyes widened, even after begging Genma to teach them he had refused to unseal the forbidden techniques. Herb had never heard of them but Genma had agreed to show them to those who did not know them. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. The forbidden techniques where very powerful and dangerous. He couldn't help but gaze down at the, now split, ground and shudder. He suddenly heard his friends shout. When he looked at where Ranma had been standing he couldn't see him anymore. "Where did he go?"

There came an answer yet not a verbal one, this one came in the form of a heavy blow to his back and he was flying again. Herb let his aura flare and managed to slow his flight and soon hovered there in the air. He decided to stay up in the air, he just hoped Ranma hadn't learned how to fly.

He was lucky and unlucky both at the same time, Ranma hadn't learned how to fly yet. But Ranma was still an heir to the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu and was specialized in midair combat.

Ranma didn't speak, he simply leaped straight at Herb. He watched as Herb threw a ki-blast at him, doing what many would think of as impossible he flipped and dodged the blast. He grabbed Herb's outstretched hand and put it into an arm lock. Normally he would have stopped after applying enough pressure to severely hurt someone yet now he didn't.

Herb cursed his luck when Ranma dodged the blast. He tried to pull back his arm but Ranma grabbed him tightly. Before he knew what was happening he was put into an arm lock and he could feel Ranma increase the amount of pressure put on his shoulder joint. He thought Ranma was going to stop any moment, allowing him a chance to strike back but Ranma didn't stop. With a loud pop his right arm was popped out of its socket. "AARRRGGGHHH!!"

Everyone crinched and some nearly threw up when they heard the sound coming from Herbs shoulder. They watched as Ranma released Herb's right arm and see him kick of Herbs chest. Herb was sent flying towards the ground as Ranma went upwards. When he was close enough he lashed out with his right hand and dug it into the concrete ceiling.

Ranma watched as Herb slammed into the ground, his right shoulder hitting the ground first. He heard Herbs scream even louder yet felt no remorse, this was a fight between warriors, there was no time for mercy.

It was clear to everyone that Herb was down yet Herb didn't seem to realize this. Slowly but steadily he got to his feet. He was up just in time to catch a blast of ki with his chest, he slammed a wall behind him and it nearly buckled under the pressure.

Ranma watched Herb get up and let go of the ceiling and pushed off. He landed several meters away from Herb and saw he was still conscious. His eyes narrowed and seemed to glow now. He raised his hand towards Shorak and one of the knife handles on his belt began to shake and suddenly it leaped from Ranma's belt and shot towards Ranma. Ranma grabbed the weapon and held it in a reversed grip in his left hand. He then started of slow but soon broke out into a sprint, heading straight towards Herb. The knife gleaming in his hand.

Ryoga could only watch, it was if he was nailed to the ground, seeing all of this he was glad to have Akane at his side. It was then it struck him, Akane's hand was no longer holding onto him. He looked to the side and saw Akane move away, through the crowd. As soon as she reached the front she ran towards Herb and put herself in Ranma's path.

Ranma saw Akane stop in front of Herb, she faced him and held her arms wide. He slowed to a walk and never let his guard down. "You think you can stop me, you stupid tomboy?" He saw Akane flinch and his smile widened. "Looks like you still need some anger management eh? But then spending time with a hothead like Ryoga doesn't do your temper good." Ranma was now standing face to face with Akane he could see the anger in her eyes. He leaned in closer and whispered so only Akane could hear it. "How's the pig in the sack?"

SLAP! Akane was now to angry told hold back any longer, she lashed out with her right hand and slapped Ranma as hard as she could. As soon as he done so she regretted it as her hand throbbed.

"Temper, temper. I really suggest you get out of my way before I get angrier then I already am."

"NO!"

Big mistake, Ranma backhanded Akane and she flew through the air but she was caught by Ryoga who was now seething with anger as well.

"RANMA!! How dare you hit Akane?" Ryoga gently put Akane down and looked at her face, it was already beginning to swell.

"Shut up! I have every right to be angry with the both of you." Ranma had decided Herb was finished and walked over to Ryoga and Akane.

He was stopped when Nabiki stepped in between them and she didn't look happy. "Oh and why do you have that right Ranma-kun?!" Nabiki was angry with Ranma, first she had been glad to see him but when he turned out to have changed so much she began to doubt. She began to hesitate if she should ask for his help.

Ranma glared at her and decided not to make it sound any nicer then it was.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 04

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

Chapter four

Ranma's gaze drifted from Nabiki to Akane and then Ryoga. "Why I have the right, that's easy. I saw the two of them making out the day after that guy showed up to offer me that job. They where very intimate." Ranma had his fists clenched and his voice was cold, his knuckles where turning white and blood dripped from his hands as his nails dug into them.

Ryoga and Akane stood there with a look of both embarrassment and shock on their faces. "You saw us…?" Akane looked in Ryoga's eyes and she could see that he was shocked as well.

Nabiki looked at Ryoga and Akane and simply looking at their faces told her Ranma was telling the truth. "I see, well then I can understand why you are angry with Akane and Ryoga. I'm sorry, we would like it if you stayed here and helped out in our fights against the aliens."

"Don't worry we will help you out, now is there a place where my men and I can go to settle in?" Ranma needed to get away from these people, he needed to gather his thoughts.

"Yes there is." And so Nabiki gave Ranma directions through their bunker to a room he and his men could use.

Ranma turned and faced his pack and told them to follow him, all of the nodded and followed Ranma as he led the way. Socgar dropped down from the sealing and formed the rear guard of the pack. This allowed him to hear a question being asked among the Nerima wrecking crew.

"Sure I can understand why he would be angry but this angry, no way." The one asking the question had been Shampoo.

Socgar turned and looked at the group and spoke to them. "Ranma's in more pain then you think. You see he still loves Akane, that's why he hasn't returned here earlier. Now he's only here because of the people who live here, friends from his past, friends he still cares for." With those words Socgar turned back to his pack and ran to catch up with them.

Meanwhile everyone gathered in the hall was talking among themselves. "Akane, Ryoga you don't have to tell me the exact details, heck you don't have to say anything, The look on both your faces tells the entire story and I feel ashamed to be your sister Akane." And so Nabiki turned around and as she did a single tear rolled down her cheek, she had loved Ranma back then and even now she felt something to him. She decided she needed some time alone and left for her room.

Meanwhile Ranma and his pack reached the room Nabiki had said they could use and opened the door. The room was fairly large, 30 feet long and 15 feet wide. Eight beds where lined up against the walls and there was a chest in front of every bed. All in all this looked like a military barrack. 'Pretty comfortable isn't it?' Ranma entered the room and dumped his stuff on the bed closest to the door. The other five predators each went over to a bed and dropped their stuff as well. After taking of most of their weapons they took of their masks.

Ranma watched as his pack members settled in and smiled. They where his real friends now, they had been through many battles and had survived more dangers than anyone could imagine. 'Blood Dragons, gather around please.' Ranma had named his pack the dragons and after several missions the people on their home planet had dubbed them blood dragons for their gory fighting style. Most of the time they encountered a prey it would be brought down fast and vicious. Ranma waited for a few moments as his friends gathered around him.

'Okay it seems we have found ourselves allies against the aliens, trust me when I say to you that there are very capable fighters among them. We need to get some more info about the infestation for we can make up a plan. Also did you notice the slight difference in the aliens we fought. I could make out their heat signatures on infra red when they engaged us. It's as of their body temperature is higher then normal. We need to capture a specimen and research it. We need to learn more about our prey, I have a feeling that there is something going on here. Something I don't like. Kroteur, after settling in we will go and ask if there is a place where we can contact our ship, I want our supplies down here as fast as possible."

'No problem.'

Okay I'm gonna go and take a nap, wake me when we're ready?" Ranma lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Flashback:

Ranma, after having gotten rid of the alien Queen together with a wounded Socgar stood there on the ice, looking at the ocean, when all of a sudden there was a bright light behind them. They both turned and Ranma squinted his eyes in order to see. What he saw spooked him, there stood a large spaceship. From the ship came group of 5 predators. Four who looked like they where normal rank soldiers or something like that but there was one who carried a helmet with many strange markings. Among them was a mark that Socgar had made on his arm, a strangely shaped T. The apparent leader of the group walked over to Socgar and looked at him. After seeing the mark and his wounds he nodded and slapped him on the shoulder. Socgar lowered nodded and walked past the leader yet just before he entered the ship he turned around and regarded Ranma. There stood a human who had fought against many aliens with him and had actually won. He knew that this boy was strong, strong enough to be a hunter.

The leader of the pack then regarded Ranma and stepped closer. He held a large club-kike object. He looked Ranma over and then grabbed his shoulder, Ranma suppressed his instinct to shake of that hand. He was turned so that the predator could look closer at his right arm. What he saw there made him nod, there stood the mark someone would make after defeating a tough-skin. He held out the club-like object and it extended into a nearly seven foot large spear.

Ranma saw the spear grow and distributed his weight so that he could better dodge if necessary.

Then the spear changed back into a club and he handed it to Ranma, he then turned around and walked over towards the ship. Ranma watched the predator's back and his mind was a jumble. Here he was seeing an alien race, having fought together with someone of that race against another alien race. His life flashed before his eyes and it stuck on the last thing he had seen before leaving Japan Akane and Ryoga making out. It was then that he felt empty, there was nothing left here but the chaos that Ranma Saotome called a life. Without thinking he called out. "STOP!"

The predator stopped and turned around regarding Ranma. It was as if he was asking him what he wanted.

"Take me with you." Not knowing the language Ranma improvised. He pointed to himself then to the predator then to the ship and finally to the sky.

The predator stood there, trying to figure out what that human wanted, he then managed to figure out that he wanted to come with them. The predator turned back to the ship and shouted something that Ranma didn't understand.

Socgar cam running out of the ship and stopped in front of his leader. They had a conversation which Ranma couldn't understand. Socgar seemed to do most of the talking though, while the other listened. After Socgar finished the other predator turned to regard Ranma. He then pointed to Ranma and said. "K-R-kanma?"

Ranma nodded and pointed at himself. "Ranma!"

The predator nodded and pointed to himself. "Khatar." Khatar then hit his fists together and pointed at Ranma and then to himself.

Ranma didn't understand right away, yet he got the feeling that he was about to be tested. He grabbed the remains of his shirt and ripped it off. He was truly pooped but he still had some fight left in him.

Khatar roared and took of his weapons, he then wasted no time in charging Ranma. Ranma decided to meet the charge head on. As soon as he was close enough Khatar brought his arms down. Ranma was ready and managed to catch Khatar's hands with his. As soon as he did so his legs nearly buckled, this guy was as, if not stronger then Ryoga. He mustered every last ounce of strength and he managed to jump up and dropkick Khatar in the chest.

Khatar was kicked in the chest and flew back and slammed into his ship. He shook his head and was ready to go again. Yet just as he was about to charge again he noticed that something was wrong with his chest. Looking down he saw the problem, his chest plate was dented where Ranma had kicked him. This made him feel something he had never expected to feel for a human, respect. He let out a load roar and charged Ranma.

Ranma was not having a good day, he was seriously hurt and now he was facing off against a powerful opponent. He saw Khatar charge and knew he had one shot, he dug deep and pulled out the last bit of ki he had left. He dashed forward, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Khatar watched Ranma dash in and when he was within range he heard words he did not understand but the where followed by something he did.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" For many seconds Ranma kept pounding Khatar, normally his chestnut fist would strike someone with over 1000 blows per second. Now however he was pooped and after 11 seconds he had hit Khatar 500 times.

Khatar felt the punches to his chest and staggered, not due to the strength but due to the amount of punches. Again he felt respect for this young man, he somehow knew that if he had been at full strength he would have been hurt a lot more. Then when the punches stopped he countered. He swung his fist and hit Ranma with a right hook, sending him flying into the ship. After hitting the ship Ranma slid to the ground, completely spend. As he slid down he left a huge smear of blood behind. Khatar walked closer and looked down on Ranma. Ranma's back was severely torn and he was bleeding severely. This boy had faced him even when he was wounded so. He called out and a group of four people came running from the ship and they carried Ranma inside on a stretcher. Ranma felt as if had found a new home and as he was carried in he lost consciousness.

End flashback

Ranma opened his eyes and sat up in bed, he then looked around and saw his men talking among themselves and he smiled. It had been really hard earning a place among the predators yet he had earned it. And now they considered him as one of them, they where his family.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 05

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

Chapter five

Ranma watched as his men where still unpacking, they where talking among themselves, they where talking about previous missions and speculating how this hunt would go.

'This will not be like any hunt we've been on ever before, there is something strange with these aliens.' Ranma sat up and stretched, popping some bones back into place. He hopped out of bed and walked over to his men, who where gathered in the center of the room. 'Kroteur, let's go and talk to whoever can help us. I want to have our equipment down here ASAP.'

'Yes sir.' Kroteur walked over to his bunk and picked up a laptop sized case.

'Men prepare your equipment, I want to go hunting as soon as we have out equipment. Pack for heavy combat resistance, brake out the big guns.' Ranma opened the door and exited the room. He had no idea where he had to go but he didn't worry. He first decided to go to the room where they had been welcomed. On there way there they got many fearful looks from people they passed. They all stopped and stared at Kroteur, who was not wearing his mask.

As soon as Kroteur looked at one of the people staring at him, he or she would immediately look the other way. 'They act as if I am some kind of monster.'

Ranma chuckled and turned around to face Kroteur. 'Hey you do look like one in their eyes, what did you think of me when you first saw me?'

'I thought, you're one ugly motherfucker.' Kroteur chuckled, that had been the exact thing he had thought when he had first seen Ranma. Yet as time passed they all looked passed the exterior.

'Don't worry about them, they won't act without reason, if they do they will regret it, ne?' Ranma slammed his fist in his open palm and grinned.

Both started to laugh and still laughing they found the room they had first entered. There Ranma saw someone he knew, someone he also didn't like. Tatewaki Kuno. Ranma stopped Kroteur with a hand sign and motioned him to wait out of sight. As Kroteur stepped in the shadows Ranma looked at Kuno. Time had treated Kuno well, he had some scars over his face yet his hair still had the same color as when he was young. Ranma could tell that Kuno had grown in prowess over the years as his moves where more coordinated as well as graceful. His body had developed and he now had a better build then in the past. After looking him over Ranma made up his mind, still no problem. He slowly and steadily made his way towards Kuno. His footsteps made no sound yet he did nothing to hide his presence.

Kuno was practicing when he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned on one foot and saw the source. "Ah Ranma Saotome."

(Huh what no foul sorcerer.) "Hi Kuno."

Kuno nodded yet did not sheath his blade. He did not trust or like this Ranma, slowly but silently he repositioned his feet.

Ranma walked over to Kuno and something seemed off. Thinking it where these strange surroundings he paid no attention. This was why he was caught off guard when Kuno attacked. Kuno attacked with amazing speed and slashed him across his chest as Ranma was to slow to fully dodge the strike. Ranma felt the blade hit and winced, he quickly jumped out of Kuno's reach and glared at him. Ranma then saw three red dots appear on Kuno's forehead. Silently he ordered Kroteur to stand down.

Kuno was smiling from ear to ear as he glared at Ranma. "To think you bested Herb. You're weak."

Ranma's mind was now combat ready as his eyes focused on his opponent. "Challenge accepted."

"Huh what?" Then it was Kuno's turn to be caught off guard. Ranma dashed in and shoulder rammed Kuno.

Kuno was knocked backwards and came to a sliding halt. "So it fights back?"

Ranma paid no attention to Kuno's words, he slowly began to circle Kuno as a predator would circle a prey. He watched his every move and came to a conclusion. This would be ended quickly. Using one of the forbidden arts Umisen-ken he faded from sight. Just before fading completely a single words passed his lips. "Suffer."

Kuno's eyes widened as he saw Ranma disappear, he had seen the techniques of Genma's forbidden arts and he knew their power. This technique he knew well, the thieves cloak, it rendered the user virtually invisible. He also knew its weakness, if the one using it lost his temper he would become visible. "Oh so now the mighty Ranma Saotome uses techniques of a coward." These words came at a price as a strike to his back knocked the air from his lungs. He stepped forward, turned and attacked with his blade, he hit nothing but air.

Kuno's words had no effect on Ranma, during his time with the predators he had changed. He had learned to control his temper as an angry hunter would become a reckless hunter. He continued to circle Kuno waiting for another opening and it soon presented himself. Kuno turned to his right and exposed his right side and Ranma attacked. He stepped in and hit Kuno's side with enough force to knock him of off his feet. Stepping back again he waited once more for Kuno to get back up, he was having fun and Kuno would suffer for challenging him.

Kuno clutched his side as he got back up, that strike had hurt. Any harder and he would have ruptured his spleen, this was not going to be an easy fight. Yet his stupid pride stopped Kuno from using any of his special techniques, he truly thought himself superior to Ranma. Big mistake, Hearing something to his left he turned and attacked, neatly cutting a small rock in half. Seeing his error he immediately turned around, another mistake.

Ranma threw the rock and watched as Kuno sliced it in half and then grinned when he saw Kuno turn. Dashing in he jumped and grabbed Kuno's head and as they both went down he slammed Kuno's head into the ground, hard. The ground caved in under the impact of Kuno's hard head. He wasn't finished yet, with a quick slap he knocked Kuno's blade from his hands and lifted him of the ground. He held Kuno up by his hair, letting the cloak drop he became visible and smiled as he saw Kuno's dazed look. All of a sudden he felt a presence behind him, stepping and turning at the same time he was in time to dodge an attack made by Ryoga. He turned to fully face Ryoga and glared at his former friend. "You will not interfere with this fight, he challenged me." To emphasize his words he shook Kuno, eliciting a moan of pain.

Ryoga was shocked by how Kuno looked, his face looked as if he had tried to go head on with a Mack truck. "What do you mean challenge?"

"Kuno attacked me first and where I come from that could be considered a challenge and I accepted. Now will you let us finish our fight or do you truly intend to interfere friend?"

The last word was spoken with so much venom that Ryoga thought he would be attacked where he stood.

"It seems your fight is over, Kuno isn't able to continue to fight. Please set him down so I can take a look at him." From the shadows of another corridor stepped someone Ranma had always liked, Doctor Tofu.

Ranma's gaze drifted from Ryoga to Kuno and then finally to Tofu. He shrugged and dropped Kuno to the ground. "He's weak and no challenge, no tell me where can I find someone that can help me to get my equipment down here?"

"Nabiki is down this corridor, 10th door on your left she can help you I think." Tofu walked over to Kuno and turned him over to look at his face and he crinched. Kuno's face was a mess. His nose was crushed and he was cut all over. He shook his head and picked Kuno up and was just in time to see Ranma turn to leave. "Ranma when you have some free time would you like to come to my office. I would like to talk to you about some things?"

Ranma held up his thumb and then made a hand signal he didn't recognize. From the shadows stepped a predator, his shoulder cannon was readied and he didn't look happy when he glared at Ryoga and Kuno.

Kroteur quickly made it to Ranma's side and followed him. Soon they arrived at the door Tofu told them about. Ranma looked at it and was tempted to simply barge in but decided not to do so and knocked instead.

Nabiki was sitting in a comfortable chair looking at the security cams spread through the complex. She had witnessed Kuno's attack upon Ranma and didn't blame him for striking back but the way he took Kuno down? Ranma simply played with him and before he was interrupted it looked as if he wasn't even done yet. She knew Kuno and knew how thickheaded he could be. The attack upon Ranma wasn't called for so she didn't blame him for hurting Kuno. She had watched as Ranma talked to Tofu and knew he was headed her way so she wasn't surprised when there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and in stepped Ranma and his predator comrade, she couldn't help but momentarily stare at him. They where... fascinating to say the least and not the prettiest to see. "Welcome Ranma, what can I do for you?"

"Straight to the point I see, good. Is there a place where we can contact our ship?" Ranma didn't wait for an invitation and simply walked over to a chair opposite to Nabiki and sat down. Kroteur on the other hand decided to remain standing he stood behind his commander and friend.

"Contact your ship, what do you mean?"

"We have a ship in orbit and on it we have supplies we would like to get down here. These items can be very useful during our hunt." Looking Nabiki over had to admit she looked very nice. Her body had matured more as time had passed and would now be considered a real beauty.

"I see well this facility isn't equipped with the means to accommodate a space ship. I do however know of a place where you can drop the supplies and pick them up. Unfortunately this means we have to go outside and risk an attack by the aliens, is the equipment is worth the risk?"

"Oh it is, trust me. This drop zone, is it close to this complex?" Ranma's mind was already thinking of scenarios dealing with exposure to the aliens while waiting for the drops.

"It's about three kilometers away from here, you know the place. Furinkan high, the school grounds are the largest clearing around here and relatively safe. We haven't had many alien sightings around there, it's probably due to the pineapple bombs the old principle left there."

A small smile formed on Ranma's lips as he thought back to those times when he and his friends where attending school there. (Hey now that I think about it I haven't seen Ukyo.)

"Nabiki I was wondering, I haven't seen Ukyo around is she okay or…?" He let his words hanging in the air.

"No she's fine, she patrolling outside with a squad, we send squads out on a regular bases to find survivors. You see we are pretty widely known across the world so people come over here to join us. But enough about that we have more urgent matter don't we?" Nabiki didn't like to cut their talk short but there was work to be done.

"You're right, I've already told my men to prepare to go outside, we would appreciate some more troops though, can you spare a few more men?"

"Yes I know some people who can go with you, meet us near the entrance in 60 minutes and we'll be ready. Now if you'd excuse me?" Nabiki motioned Ranma to leave as she had more work to do.

"Sure." Outside he nearly bumped into Tofu. "Hello Doc."

"Hello Ranma, I hope I am not being rude but I would like to examin you. I have noticed some changes in you and would like to know more about what has happened to you in the years after you left. That is if you don't mind."

Ranma smiled and nodded. "No problem." He then turned to Kroteur. 'Go back to the room and start preparing, after that rest untill I come back I will ask them to send some food over to you.'

'Yes sir.' Kroteur turned and left the way they had come.

"Lead the way doc oh and can you see to it that food is delivered to my men, meat, raw would suffice." Ranma motioned Tofu to lead the way and together they left.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 06

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

Chapter six

Following Tofu Ranma passed many rooms, peeking inside he saw what appeared to be martial arts training rooms. He saw people practicing amazon wu shu as well as anything goes. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to how he fought when he was younger. Take your opponent down but don't hurt them to seriously. 'What was I thinking back then, when you fight do it proper.' As he continued he looked over at Tofu, on the outside he had not changed that much however his aura had changed drastically. He was stronger and Ranma somehow felt as if this man was able to look straight into your heart. All of a sudden Ranma sensed something behind him, without thinking he turned on his heels and caught and incoming punch. He saw it was Cologne yet his reflexes went further, turning again he threw the old amazon.

Cologne was somewhat surprised when Ranma caught her strike but her surprise grew when he threw her. Flipping midair she landed on her feet yet didn't say or do anything right away. She had expected to be ready for any counter attack yet Ranma's throw was for a lack of better words, perfect. She composed herself and walked over to Ranma. "Well done future son in law, you've not been lacking in your training."

Ranma grinned and looked the old ghoul over, no change only an increase in ki, he also saw some wear and tear all over her body. Her age was catching up to her. "I am not and will not become your son in law." His words where so serious that Cologne's smile dropped and she felt threatened as if being watched by a predator hunting her.

Cologne did not know what to do so she turned her attention from Ranma to Tofu. "To, ahum, she had to clear her throat before continuing. "Doctor what are you doing here, I thought you where teaching your class?"

"I was but I left Kasumi in charge, she is more then capable of teaching them, I wanted to talk to Ranma." Tofu has stopped when he sensed Cologne's attack and had watched the scene unfold before him.

"I see." Not really feeling comfortable yet she turned to Ranma. "So—Ranma would you mind if I come along, that is if Doctor Tofu and you don't mind?"

"Sure why not, lead the way doc."

And so the group set off again, not long after they reached a double door, when Tofu opened it Ranma was amazed by what he saw. Here was a hospital, with everything a hospital needed. Medical equipment, machines OR's everything. Whistling he looked around, he saw no patients and no doctors and nurses. "Pretty impressive."

"Thank you, we are glad we where able to get everything we have here, it really helps out when we receive patients. Now please follow me."

They entered the hospital and Ranma and Cologne followed Tofu, he led them into what appeared to be an examination room. "Please take of your clothes and sit down there."

Ranma did as he was told, not caring that Cologne was there, he stripped to his boxers and sat down.

Both Cologne and Tofu swallowed when they saw Ranma's body, it was covered with scars. Many would have been the result from a wound that would have to have been fatal no matter what. Also his muscles where more defined than they had ever seen in a human. Tofu walked over to Ranma and began to examine him, he started with Ranma's legs and worked his way up. (Hmm interesting, his muscles are much denser then normal, even denser then Ryoga's. His bones also feel off somehow, and his ribs, they are thicker and there are more then normal.) Ranma would you mind if I do a CAT scan after this, I want to see inside of you so to speak.?"

"Sure no prob."

When Tofu came to his head he looked straight into Ranma's eyes and again the green color surprised him. (These where not human eyes, better ask him about them when we're done.)

"Okay we I'm done, now please lie down in this machine and I will perform the scan." Tofu watched as Ranma laid down on the board and he and Cologne went over to the control room. He pushed a button and talked into the mike. "Ranma please hold your breath until the scan is done."

The machine hummed and the board Ranma was lying on passed through the machine. Tofu and Cologne's eyes went wide as they saw the scan from Ranma's body. His organs had changed and he had more organs, organs neither of them had ever seen and his lungs, they where huge and powerful. All in all they determined that Ranma was no longer human, he was.. something else. "Uhm okay we're done, you can get dressed now if you want."

Getting dressed Ranma walked over to Tofu and Cologne and sat down next to them. "So what's the verdict doc?"

"Well you are….. different, that much is certain. Ranma could you tell us what has happened to you how did you become like this?"

Several years ago I came in contact with an alien virus, to the predators it was a well known disease and properly treatable yet I was not predatoriun. The diseases symptoms where not pleasantly, my body began to burn energy at a super high rate and it used anything it could to create hat energy, even my own body, in other words it began to digest my body, starting with the soft parts, fat and organs. There was nothing they could do for the cure was not for my physiology. Then one doctor came up with an idea, the spliced the anti virus with predator DNA, hoping the mix would allow it to be effective with me. It worked however there where some side effects. My DNA was changed, I am now part predator, part human and a very small part alien."

"WHAT! Alien1? How can that be?"

"The ant virus was engineered using alien DNA, you see aliens are virtually immune to all diseases. Trust me the bug that almost killed me had caused an epidemic about 35 years ago. Thousands had died before a cure was found within one of their most prized prey. So now you know how I became to be like I am now, a changed and blind man."

Cologne and Tofu looked at each other and then at Ranma and Cologne asked, "What do you mean blind?"

"My eyes where severely damaged by the virus and no longer worked. SO I was blinded, even now I don't see as you do, I can't explain my vision, it's more effective then normal vision so I am not complaining. However several months ago I discovered that I could use my ki to enhance my eyes, so now I am able to see like others but it's hard and painful so I consider myself blind. Heck my men nearly kicked me out of the pack when they found out. But decided I could stay after I kicked the living shit out of them, while 'blind'." Ranma looked at the time and decided it was time to go back to his men. "Now I you would excuse me." Getting up Ranma left the room and went back to his men.

Cologne and Tofu simply stood there and shrugged, they went back to the monitor and began to study Ranma's physiology.

When Ranma reached the room he saw that Kroteur had already informed the men and they where prepared. Ranma smiled and proceeded to put on his gear and when he was finished he and his men left for the main entrance.

Ranma and his squad reached the entrance room, they saw a small group of people waiting there. To be more precise, Ryoga, Taro and Mouse. As Ranma came closer he saw them turn their attention on them and he couldn't help but glare at Ryoga.

Ryoga saw Ranma's glare but decided to ignore it for the time being. "You and your men ready to move out? I must warn you tough, there is no guarantee that the school is bug free."

"No problem, me and my men are ready and willing." Ranma turned and looked at his pack members and noticed how relaxed every one of them looked. Before every mission they looked so calm but when they where outside on a mission they where ready for anything.

"Willing for what." Taro snapped, you pussy's look ridiculous in those get ups.

Ranma signed his pack not to react to Taro's outburst. "Well for one they're ready to take on any alien that pops up. Secondly they are more then ready to demonstrate the effectiveness of their silly get ups to you." He then turned to Ryoga and stepped closer. "Now enough chit chat, let's move out, we've got some shopping to do."

Taro was getting pissed of by Ranma's attitude but he knew better then to start a fight in front of Ryoga.

Nodding Ryoga led the way and as the neared the door it opened and they exited the shelter.

It took them about 5 minutes to reach the surface and as soon as they did Ranma ordered his pack to cloak themselves and fully arm their weapons.

None spoke as they made their way towards Furinkan High school, Everyone was anxious, those aliens had the annoying habit to pop up when you least expect them. When they where about halfway Ryoga's radio came alive.

Is anyone there, I repeat is anyone there? This is Hinata, recon squad 4, we have been ambushed near Uchan's please respond.

Everyone stopped when they heard the message. This is Ryoga Hibiki, Hinata what is your current situation?

2 dead an our squad commander is down, she is severely wounded, please come and help... Then the line went dead.

"Shit!" Ryoga turned to Ranma and when he did he knew just by the look in his eyes that he would help them. When he saw Ranma about to turn and start of in the direction of the Uchan he called him to stop. "Ranma please wait, before we go I must tell you something. The commander of recon squad is... it's Ukyo." He was unable to discern if Ranma cared about anything he said.

"I see, well then, let's move out." And before anyone could protest Ranma was on his way and judging by the shimmers in the air around him his pack followed.

"Shit, come one let's go." And so Ryoga, Taro and Mouse set off after Ranma. When they where about one block away from Uchan's Ranma held up his arm signaling everyone to stop. "We're getting close, I can smell alien blood as well as human blood. We Everyone be on guard." Switching to predatoriun he continued. 'Men fan out, two by two formation and keep your eyes out for any movement. Shoot to kill, anything not on our good list is to be treaded with proper etiquette.'

All of Ranma's pack members confirmed their orders and spread out, leaving Ranma, Ryoga, Taro and Mouse alone in the middle of the street. As Ranma made his way towards the Uchan he felt his stomach knot up, on the outside it may look as if he didn't care about Ukyo, but he did. Part of him wanted to rush forward and take on any alien threatening his friend from the past. Yet he knew that rushing in without thinking would most likely mean his end. So he had to stay cool and in control. Then when they turned the last corner they saw the battlefield, at least that was what the entire street looked like. There where many holes in the surrounding buildings ad the ground was covered with blood, both alien and human. Ranma turned to Ryoga and motioned him to come closer. "What kind of squad was this, I mean it looks like a massacre?"

Ryoga couldn't help but smile a bit, something in Ranma's voice told him he was somewhat impressed. "A standard recon squad has 5 members, all martial art specialists. All capable of taking on an alien at close range at least for a few moments and all capable of ki-attacks."

Nodding Ranma couldn't help but be impressed, when he had left only he and Ryoga where the ones truly capable of using their own ki yet now it seemed as if anyone capable was taught how to do it. "I see, good job in training them, by the looks of it the took out almost 10 aliens. Yet enough chit chat let's find the survivors"

Ryoga nodded and they moved on, all of a sudden Ryoga stopped as Ranma raised his hand. "What?" Ranma made several hand signals and Ryoga saw small triangles appear near the entrance to a building.

"Ryoga, you and I will move in, everyone else be ready for anything." And so the two of them entered the building.

There was a distinct smell of iron in the building. It was dark inside as it was still dark out and no street lights where on. Ryoga was pretty good at seeing in the dark but he couldn't help but bump into stuff as the progressed. Ranma on the other hand appeared to be able to see perfectly in the dark, he made no sound and his steps where sure and without hesitation. Ryoga was startled when Ranma suddenly appeared right next to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"You got a flashlight or anything?" Ranma knew could see two figures in the dark, one clearly alive, one most likely dead or at least near death. Inside Ranma was praying he wouldn't find Ukyo here or if he did that the one still a live was her. He hadn't told anyone this but he still cared greatly for the friends from his past.

"Yeah sure, here you go." Normally when Ryoga went out with a recon squad he would be teamleader but something in the way Ranma told him that he was the leader here.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 07

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

radio/communicator

Chapter seven

Ranma took the flashlight and turned it on, aiming his beam at the two figures in the back of the room. When he did his heart sank, there sat a young girl, in her early twentys he guessed holding the body of a young woman. He recognised the other woman and immediately dashed forward and kneeled next to the two.

Hinata was releaved to see Ryoga yet she didn't recognise the other man with him. She was startled when Ranma suddenly dashed in and instinctively lashed out. Yet her strike never connected, Ranma casually deflected the blow and completely ignored her. "Ryoga-san I'm glad to see you."

Ryoga nodded and moved closer, kneeling next to Ranma and looking at Ukyo. It did not look good, Ukyo's body was a mess, she had lacerations all over her body. He could only watched as Ranma ever so gently examined their mutual friends body. When Ranma moved a large cloth aside he gasped, Ukyo had a large open wound in her stomach and blood was flwing freely. He could literally see her entrails. He was about to ask Ranma something but Ranma spoke before he did.

"Ukyo, can you hear me?" Ranma's voice was filled with concern and sadness.

Ukyo felt someone touch her body but she was far away as if she was dreaming. Then all of a sudden she heard a voice, a familiar voice. At first she thought it must have been someone of another squad yet then images from her past flashed before her eyes. Images of someone she had loved and still loves. Someone who had been her friend for man many years, Ranma. She opened her eyes and at first she saw nothing but blurs yet then her eyes began to focus. She saw Ryoga looking down on her with concern clearly visible on his face. Then she saw another man, and she immediately recognised him. "R-R-anma is that you?" She reached out with her arm, wanting to touch him. At first Ukyo couldn't believe it when Ranma had left. She thought he had simply gone on a training trip. Yet as time passed it became clear he had truly left them. She was heart broken when he had, not knowing why he had left and it had hurt her when he hadn't even told her why he had left. Several years after he had left she found out what had happened and she had been furious with both Akane and Ryoga. She had wanted to kill both of them yet she couldn't. She had never expected to see Ranma again, especially after the aliens had shown up yet now here he was.

"Yes it's me Ukyo." Ranma leaned closer as Ukyo was struggeling to say something and then one last word left her lips as she passed away. "Hi." One word yet it was filled with so much happynes that it almost made Ranma smile yet as he saw a close friend of his past die he couldn't smile. Yet as Ukyo passed away a smile was present on her lips and it was clear that she had died happy. It seemed that after seeing Ranma she could die happy, that a wish had come true a wish that had kept her alive all these years.

Ranma felt tears well up in his eyes but pushed them back blocking the sadness he felt in his heart with cold determination. He closed Ukyo's eyes and gently lay her down, he brushed a few strands of hair from her face and leaned in. He ever so gently kissed her and whispered something in her ear. 'Even in death may you be triumphant.'

Ryoga wanted to do something to say something but he couldn't. Sure he had seen many people he knew die at the hands of an alien yet never a member of the Wrecking Crew. Also the way she had died had been weird, she had died smiling. Then all of a sudden he heard Ranma speak.

"You, tell me where did the attack originate? I can tell from the situation outside that it ended in this street."Ranma's green eyes bored into Hinata.

Hinata wanted to ask him who he was but the authority in his voice was simply overwhelming and before she knew what was happening she was telling what had happened. "We where on standard recon and when we came to Furinkan High we broke out some rations and sat down to eat. We had set out a perimiter yet seeing how we had never encountered any aliens near the school we where somewhat careless. There was no warning, we where suddenly attacked by a group of aliens, it seemed as if the aliens had a nest build inside the school. Two of our members died almost instantly the rest of us managed to defend our selves and begin our retreat. We had to fight for every inch of ground. Somehow we managed to get away from the school but the group simply followed us. During our retreat Ukuo saved my life as one of the aliens had gotten ahead of us and jumped down to kill me. She pushed me aside and was stabbed by it. Carrying her with us we continued to retreat and god knows how we managed to send them fleeing yet not after they had taken two other members of our squad. I decided that moving Ukyo was to dangerous and she told me to get back to base but I couldn't just leave her here so I stayed. I kept using the radio, hoping another squad would pick up our signal." Finishing her story Hinata lowered her eyes and cried at the loss of a close friend.

Without warning Ranma got up and looked at Ryoga. "Ryoga get Hinata ready to move out, she is coming with us to Furinkan High." Seeing Ryoga about to protest he interupted him. "Don't worry we will come back for Ukyo's body, you can be sure about that and I will make sure no alien whatever will touch her body before we get back. No get ready to move out."

Ranma's voice was that of a seasoned commander and Ryoga somehow trusted him yet something wasn't clear. "But isn't it to dangerous to use the school as a drop site? If Hinata's guess is right then there is a nest in that building."

"Who says I'm going there for a the equipment now, I'm going there to take out every last alien there. They are gonna pay for what they did to Ukyo. Ryoga take her outiside and wait for me there we will move out after I am done in here." .

Ryoga nodded and quickly helped Hinata to her feet and together they left the building. When they came back outside he could tell that they had heard the conversation inside, all where quiet. That was untill Ranma exited the building then Taro opened his big mouth. "I dunno what you wanna do fem-boy but you expect us to take out an entire nest, with just the nine of us. If there's really a nest there then there could be dozens of aliens. There's no way we can take them on, sure you might have a lot of fancy weapons but if we start a fight out there other nests might hear us and come on over. So I suggest you forget about going there and be a good little boy and follow us back to base."

"Don't even try, we are going to head over there and kill every last alien in that building even if it means leveling the school and anything surounding it. They killed a friend of mine and for that they will pay." Ranma was about to order everyone to move out when Taro opened his big mouth again.

"Like hell fem boy. You dare call her your friend, if she was truly your friend you wouldn't have left us al those years ago. You would have stayed and fight against the aliens. But no, you had your little heart stepped on and fled like a true coward. Fleeing from your problems and friends, not caring about them." Taro had heard the story of what had happened between Akane and Ryoga and knew that had to be the reason for Ranma to leave. In his eyes that was what only a coward would do. "You never really cared about anyone if you had you would have stayed no matter what."

Ranma turned and glared at Taro. "You might think me a coward and maybe I was back then but if I hadn't left you would have been in even deeper shit trust me. And inspite of what you may think, not a day has gone by that I didn't think of everyone back home. It pained me to leave everyone I knew, all my friends and family, behind. Yet I knew that if I stayed my life wouldn't have been the same I needed this. Not only for my own good but for everyone elses as well."

"Well no matter what you say I will not follow someone who simply left his friends behind because his fiancee fooled around. We are all going back and if you don't agree with me I will make you see it my way. I am not gonna let anyone die because you want revenge. Even though I don't like you, you're more use alive then dead." Taro took a small thermos of of his belt and opened it.

After seeing Ukyo die Ranma's temper had gotten a lot worse and he didn't want to stand here and talk. He wanted action and by the way the targeting lights of his pack where dancing they also wanted to get some action. They had come to this planet to hunt aliens not fool around. "I don't care what you think you fucking panty loving idiot. We will not go back, we will go there kill the aliens and get our equipment, easy as that and no one is gonna stop us. Not even you, go ahead and try and use that water bottle but before you do remember this, the weapons we carry are meant to take out aliens. A big cow like you wouldn't be a problem."

All of a sudden Ranma grabbed a blade from his belt and threw it at Taro. It happened so fast Taro couldn't even react. The blade flew passed Taro's head and then he heard a screech behind him. Turning around they saw an alien, now nailed to a wall thanks to Ranma's blade. "Now no more goofing around and let's get going." Not waiting Ranma set of in the direction of Furinkan High and as they went he put on his mask.

Seeing how they had encountered an alien just now Ryoga, Taro, Mouse and Hinata where on edge. Nervous as hell yet prepared to do what it took to take them down. When they looked over at Ranma, his pack members where nowhere to be seen, they where unable to determine what he felt seeing how he had his mask on. From his posture nothing could be determined as well, he had chancged over the years and the way he moved and held himself where almost inhuman.

They somehow reached the school grounds without encountering any more aliens. When they arrived at the school the saw no aliens yet there was, a lot. It seemed Hinata's team members had died painfully and bloody. No bodies where present and Ranma knew there could be two reasons, one they had been taken to the hive for incubation. Or they had been eaten. Carefully the continued, knowing how close they where to an alien nest.

Hinata was startled when all of a sudden one of the predators appeared next to her. She looked at him and couldn' help but be impressed by the sheer size and power radiating from him.

'Sir?'

Ranma turned and faced Kroteur and nodded.

'We are picking up massive alien presence within the building so far is seems like they haven't noticed us.' As Kroteur spoke Socgar joined them.

'Ranma, what's wrong and don't try and tell me that you're okay cause I can see it's not?' Socgar had known Ranma for 10 years now and he knew when something was wrong. In the 10 years he had known Ranma they had grown pretty close, they where close friends and knew it when something was bugging the other.

Ranma took his mask off and looked Socgar in the eyes. His eyes where red and his cheeks where wet, he had been crying something Socgar had never seen Ranma do. 'She was my best friend on this planet and they killed her, I'm gonna make them pay.'

Socgar was startled when he saw the anger and sadness in Ranma's eyes he was surprised that the death of someone whom he hadn't seen over 10 years. Yet Ranma had lost friends close to him on other occasions and never had he shown anger of sadness, he took it all in stride. Yet no matter how strong someone was, there would always come a time when is would be to much and this had been the proverbial straw. He had seen others like this and knew only one remedy, Ranma needed to cut loose, to let go of all his anger and sadness. 'I think I understand and can only say this, go get them and make em pay, we will be right beside you.'

Ranma managed a small smile and shook his head. 'Oh no you won't, you will not be beside me, I'm doing this alone.' He then looked over at Ryoga and motioned him to come closer.

Ryoga saw Ranma call him closer and as he did Ranma spoke. "Ryoga I want everyone to pull back to at least 250 yards. I will leave Socgar here in charge and I suggest you do as he says."

"What, why, I thought we came here to get your stuff as well as to kick some alien but. Don't even think you can have all the fun, I want a piece of them also for what they did to Ukyo."

Ranma turned and glared at Ryoga, his eyes seemingly glowing green. "I know you want a part of them but they're mine now move back!" When Ryoga crossed his arms and glared back at him Ranma grabbed his collar and threw him back at least 100 yards.

Ryoga landed on his feet and was about to charge at Ranma when he saw Ranma's pack decloak and take aim, not at the school but at him. That and after having seen Ranma's expression was enough to hold him back. Ryoga nodded yet it was clear he wasn't happy about this.

Ranma returned the nod and then took of his shoulder cannon and handed it together with his mask to Socgar.

Socgar was about to protest when Ranma gave the order. 'Gentlemen 14 minute protocol on my mark!"

His pack immediately knew what was going on, they pulled out without hesitationn and dragged the ones who didn't immediately follow along.

"He what's going on, where are we going and why is he staying?" Mouse was struggeling to break free but the strength of the predator was incredible.

Socgar arrived last and was holding on to Ranma's equipment. "He is staying because he is going to take out that building and everything in it."

"WHAT, HOW!"

"I'm sure you heard about the catfist, Ranma has told us everything about it and even we shuddered at the thought of having to go through that. "As he spoke Socgar kept his eyes on Ranma and waited for the signal, be the way Ranma was giving of heat he knew he was preparing to truly cut loose. "In short, Ranma has learned how to controll it, at least for a short time. Ranma is now consciously capable of going into the cat fist. However there is one mayor drawback. If he doesn't snap out of the cat fist after 14 minutes he goes completely berserk. Ask Ranma more about it after he's done. Our task now is to make sure he snaps out of it after the time passes or kill him if he goes berserk." Socgar saw that Ryoga was about to protest but he silenced him. "Those are Ranma's orders." He then armed his weapons and prepared.

Ryoga couldn't believe it, Ranma consciously able to use the cat fist, but at what price? Together with the rest he watched and waited, then all of a sudden Ranma began to give of a large amount of energy. His aura came into being and it was bright yellow, it began to grow larger and larger. As it grew more colors became visible, first green, then blue and finally red. All the time growing in size, then all of a sudden Ranma let out a giant roar as the aura disappeared, it was completely absorbed by Ranma's body.

Ranma felt the energy build up and he could sense the beast within him closing in. Letting out a roar he sucked all the energy back in, triggering the cat fist. His senses sharpened as his muscles grew in size, his nails and teeth elongated and became razor sharp.

Ryoga watched as Ranma lowered himself on all fours raise a single hand. He made a swiping motion at the school and multicolored arcs of energy flew towards the school, the cut into the building as if it wasn't even there. A large explosion followed and all could only watch in horror as dozens of aliens appeared from the building.

The aliens had been sleeping quietly when their rest was rudely interrupted by energy blades cutting up a part of their hive. Multiple aliens where killed in that initial attack but the rest responded. The came out a mass and immediately sighted their target it was like a signal flare in total darkness. Thinking it an easy prey and acting on instinct they charged.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 08

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

radio/communicator

Chapter eight

Mouse had always thought Ranma would one day suffer defeat at his hands but now he knew otherwise. He saw no aura but he could feel the energy within Ranma, it was overwhelming, he never would have thought a human would be able to generate let alone control such an amount of energy. He was nailed to the ground and watched as the aliens swarmed towards Ranma. Ranma made no move whatsoever until a group of aliens was only 10 feet away from him. He dashed forward and as he moved a tightly controlled aura appeared around him. Reaching the group in a fraction of a second he struck two of them directly in the chest, they immediately exploded as Ranma released a ki blast within their body. The explosion wiped out the entire group coming towards him and he was engulfed by the energy blast.

All of a sudden there was a large explosion and soon alien body parts where flying everywhere. At fist Taro thought it to be due to the explosion but as it settled he was able to see what was truly happening. Ranma was standing in the middle of a sea of aliens and he was literally ripping them to shreds. Taking of heads, arms with a single swipe or literally taking hold of a torso and tearing it apart. As he moved form alien to alien, seemingly dancing from one to the other.

Even as their brethren where brutally killed the others never relented their instinct telling them to eliminate the intruder at all cost and protect the hive and their queen.

It appeared one alien was about to get lucky as it managed to get close to Ranma's unguarded back. It raised its claws and with a powerful swipe brought them down across Ranma's back. Close where shredded skin was pierced yet that was it. The energy within the attackers body stopping it from penetrating deeper. As if not realizing the futility of its attack the alien attacked again and again and…… it died as a fist punched straight through its skull.

Socgar took notice of the timer counting down in his HUD. 5 minutes and 42 seconds had passed and still the aliens kept coming. Not that he questioned Ranma abilities yet there appeared to be so many of them.

Internally Ranma was fighting a battle against the beats, trying to claw to the surface and take control completely. Yet a part of his consciousness was taking note of the fight. (There's so many of them, time to turn up the heat.) Releasing more energy Ranma began to make his way towards the school building, all the while killing aliens, by now the aliens where beginning to make more successful attacks yet the wounds on Ranma's body where still minor yet numerous.

Kroteur was watching the reading on his scanner and they where of the scale like usual. Whenever Ranma would go into the cat fist, not that he did that often, Kroteur would try and read Ranma's energy level. He tried and tried yet always failed it was as if Ranma released more energy as time passed and he had given up on it. Yet now he could tell that Ranma was truly cutting loose. His scanners where close to overloading and Kroteur only switched them on in intervals. 'Mental note: never pick a fight with the boss.'

Socgar noted Ranma moving towards the building and something told him to get ready to take cover. "People on my signal retreat and duck for cover." His pack members nodded, never taking their eyes of Ranma and he knew that it was for two reasons. One to take actions at the end of the fourteen minutes but more importantly to move in if Ranma got into trouble.

Ryoga,. Mouse, Taro and Hinata nodded dumbly, too taken in by the fight taking place several hundred yards away.

Ranma's progress was slow and steady and by the time he reached the building almost 12 minutes had passed and time was running out. Letting out another loud roar he charged through the mob of aliens and soon was inside. He was acting on instinct and moved through the hive, ignoring the aliens in his path and simply running through them. His body was beginning to tire. He was bleeding badly from many cuts and knew he was running out of steam as well as time. Soon he found his target, the queen, not hesitating for a moment he gathered all the energy he had, preparing to release it in one gigantic blast.

Kroteur had just activated his scanners when all of a sudden they shorted out, it was coming. 'Sir he's gonna do it!'

Even before Kroteurs words had truly registered he was moving and ordering the others to move. "FALL BACK!"

And so they where moving, the predators dragging Taro, Ryoga, Mouse and Hinata along for a bumpy ride. They took cover behind a partially standing building and braced themselves. All of a sudden there was only silence but that soon changed as the mother of all firecrackers seemed to go off half a mile away. Before anyone had a chance to cover their ears the shockwave, traveling through the ground, reached them. It knocked the building they where hiding behind down. The predators covered the others with their bodies and waited for the shockwave to pass. It was fortunate that the building collapsed on them as the heat from Ranma's blast would have seriously burned them seeing how it was hot enough to melt stone.

Socgar was the first one to get out from under the fallen building. Het helped the others throw off the debris. Then witout wasting any time he looked over to where Ranma had been fighting. There he saw a huge crater and it looked as if the ground there was made out of glass. Everything within a hundred meter radius was like that and nothing of the building was left standing. In the centre of the crater he saw Ranma, not moving. He was moving before the rest had even gotten a chance to get up from the ground. He covered as he neared the crater he could still feel heat eminating from the ground there and as soon as he stepped on the glass he felt the heat, he burned the souls of his feet. Ignoring the pai he kept on going untill he reached Ranma.

Ranma's armor was almost completely gone, only shreds where left, not even enough to make him look descent. Socgar kneeled down next to Ranma and picked him up. He went back to the others.

Kroteru was checking everyone over for injuries when he saw Sogar carrying Ranma. He droppped what he was doing and went over to check on his commander and close friend. He carefully checked Ranma over and saw no severe injuries yet Ranma was weak, incredibly weak, the cat-fist had taken its tole as usual. 'Sir we need to get Ranma back to the shelter, he needs to rest.' As he spoke Ranma bega to stir.

'Ugh, I feel like something a Scorge chewed on.' Ranma opened his eyes and knew he would slip back to blissfull unconsciousness soon. 'Shorak.'

Shorak stepped forward as Ranma called for him. 'Yes sir.'

Ranma was already losing consciousness again so his order was short yet Shorak understood it completely. 'Go get her. Kroteru get the equipment down now.'

'Yes sir!' Not hesitating Shorak set off to do as he was told, he activated his cloak as soon as he was moving.

Ryoga, Taro, Mouse and Hinata where staring at Ranma and his pack with disbelief. They where shocked by the devistation Ranma had wreaked with his attack. Somehow knowing that there was little they could do they waited.

Kroteur wasted no time also and immediately set to work. Ranma had made sure that there was enough space to get the cargo down. He opened his computer and set to work. High up in space a ship in earth orbit came to life. Two large cargo containers moved into position. Depressurization of the bay began and after this the door opened. The arrow shaped containers where pushed out. At fist they simply fell towards the ground but soon small thrusters lit up and kept them on course towards Tokyo.

Socgar looked over at the humans with him, he looked them over and his eyes lockedwith those of Taro. "You, Ranma told me that you can change into a powerfull creature. If this is so, change so you can carry the cargo that is on its way down here."

"What, who are you to give me orders, why should I do the carrying?"

"Now that our commander is down I am in command and as to the why, if only one is carrying the equipment the rest of us can cover you from any attacks that we may encounter." Socgar was cool and calculated, his primary concern was to get Ranma and the equipment back.

Taro wanted to object but Socgars orders where logical and clear. Grumbling he took out his water cannister and emptied the contence over his head and….. instant monster.

Socgar and his friends looked over at the now transformed Taro and had to admit they where impressed. They could tell that Taro was powerfull, his body just radiated raw strength.

When Kroteru signalled everyone the crates where almost there everyone looked up and saw two bright dots coming towards them. The crates landed about 100 meters from their current location, the impact was soft anfd silent as thrusters made sure the containers had been slowed down enough. Not wasting any time Socgar ordered Taro to get the supplies. After Taro had picked up the supplies he ordered everyone to get in formation and move out. As they went on their way he dropped into pace next to Ryoga. "Do you have another entrance we can use, I don't think those crates will fit through the entrance we used before."

Socgar looked up into Socgars face and nodded. "We have a secondary entrance, I will show you." And so they where off, as the underground hangar like doors Shorak rejoined their ranks, he was carrying a wrapped bundle. Everyone saw this and knew who that was, Ukyo. Once again confronted with the death of their close friend everyone was silent as they entered the shelter. Taro set down the two large crates and using some warm water changed back. Passing through the second door they where met by Tofu and Cologne. At first they said nothing untill the saw Hinata, they had not seen Ranma being carried by Socgar. Cologne came forward and walked over to Hinata. "Hinata, where is the rest of your squad?"

Hinata couldn't help herself and bursted into tears. "They are all dead, Ukyo…." She looked over to the bundle Shorak was holding.

Cologne looked over at the large predator and his package. "We will take her now."

"No! Ranma wants to take care of her." Not even waiting Shorak walked past Cologne and went over to Tofu. "Is there a large room we can use?"

It took Tofu a few moments to compose himself having seen Ranma in Socgars arms he had wanted to look him over but Socgar had refused, Assuring him that they where more then capable of handling the situation. Looking at Shorak he nodded. "Yes, follow me." Tofu walked off and the other predators followed. Cologne soon ran after them and fell into pace next to Tofu. "Tofu-san why should we let these, these predators take care of Ukyo, she was one of us?"

"Yes she was but she was also Ranma's friend, don't forget that he has known Ukyo ever since they had been kids. Don't worry I am sure Ranma will do nothing we don't want him to do to her body."

Cologne fell silent and looked back at Ranma and then at Ukyo. She sighed and nodded, allowing Tofu to lead them to the room Shorak asked for. They came to one of the training halls, now not in use. Tofu opened the door and let the predators in and then closed the door. After a few moments everyone but Ranma came out, it seemed they had left him in there.

Tofu looked from Cologne to Sogar. "Excuse me don't you need to take care of Ranma?"

"We have done that, now we need food, lots of it. Preferably raw meat."

Tofu looked from Shorak to Cologne and shrugged. "Please wait here while we get your food." Tofu motioned Cologne to follow him, they had to go talk to the cook.

Inside the room Ranma was lying on the ground, he was now wearing some kind of robes. After a few minutes he began to stir, he opened his eyes and managed to sit up. He was hurting all over and was so weak he could hardly stay awake. "Damn I hate this part about the neko-ken." He looked around and saw he was in a training hall. He smiled as he knew that his me had brought him here. He then saw Ukyo's body lying several meters away. Next to her body stood a small box." Slowly he staggered to his feet and was about to make his way to Ukyo's body when he sensed he wasn't alone. He turned around and saw someone step from the shadows. It was Kuno. His body was wrapped with bandages, after having been beaten by Ranma.

"Now we are finally alone again, I don't trust you. I want you to leave this complex, you are not welcome here." As he spoke Kuno walked closer to Ranma and when he was close enough he stepped in and punched Ranma in the face. Kuno was surprised when his fist connected with Ranma. His punch knocked Ranma of his feet. "Why did you not dodge? Are you mocking me?" Kuno was beginning to get pissed off.

Ranma slowly got to his feet and stared at Kuno. "I didn't dodge because I could not. If you are out to beating me up or even killing me, there isn't much I can do at this moment."

"What do you mean, you can't do anything about it?" Kuno's anger was somewhat diminished by Ranma's words. Here stood a man who had beaten him shitless several hours ago.

"Fine I will explain, you see when we where out on patrol I used the neko-ken, I am now capable of using it consciously. However I can only use it for a short time and during this time my body uses up so much energy it literally eats itself away." Ranma undid the cord around his waist and took of the robes. His body was extremely thin and you could count every bone he had in his body. There where hardly any muscles left and it looked as if there was something moving underneath his skin, all over his body.

Kuno was shocked by what he saw, he was amazed to see Ranma alive, with a body like that. For several moments he was silent, then he spoke. "I see, there is no honor for me to gain from defeating you now. We will fight when you are well again." Then without hesitation Kuno turned around and walked over to the door, when he passed Ukyo's body he stopped and kneeled next to her. "May you find true love in death, my friend." Getting up Kuno left the room.

Socgar and his men where still waiting outside the room Ranma was in when Kuo exited the room. The where surprised someone beside Ranma was in there. Not hesitating they entered the room and found Ranma, inside and okay. 'Sir are you alright?'

'I am fine, hungry that's for sure.' Ranma slowly got up and walked over to Ukyo's body and kneeled next to her.

'We have asked them to bring us something to eat, they will….' There was a knock on the door. Socgar nodded to Kroteur to open the door. The door opened and Tofu and Cologne entered the room with several large packages. The put them on the ground and opened them. Inside where large pieces of meat.

"This is as much as we could carry, will this suffice?" Tofu looked at the pile of meat, this was enough meat to feed a group of 20 people for a week.

Socgar ordered his men to take out their share, when they where done he walked over to the pile and took out a large steak. "This will do for us, the rest is for Ranma." Everyone except Ranma left the room, Tofu and Cologne being urged to leave..

As Tofu and Cologne where making their way back to their rooms they where talking about Ranma and his pack. "Do you really think all that food is for Ranma, I mean there has to be at least 100 pounds there?"

"I don't know Cologne-san but even though I wasn't able to take a closer look at Ranma I could tell that something was seriously wrong. All we can do right now is leave them alone and wait."

"Maybe, maybe" Cologne trailed off, her mind working on the situation.

After everyone had left he had decided to eat first, he moved over towards the pile of raw meat and dug in. He was stuffing the meat away as if there was no tomorrow, soon he was covered in blood yet he didn't care, he kept eating and within and hour everything was gone. By the time Ranma finished eating he could feel his strength returning. His muscles had regained their original size and he was able to move properly again. Looking down he saw his robes where stained with blood, shrugging he took them off, leaving him almost completely naked, except for a pair of boxers. He moved over to Ukyo's body and opened the box, inside where several surgical instruments. He took one out and began.

Several hours passed and Socgar had ordered two of his pack to remain behind and guard Ranma's room. The rest headed back to their room to talk about the situation. The door opened and Kroteur and Shorak turned around. Ranma stepped out and was carrying Ukyo's body. None of the wounds she had suffered where visible. 'It is done, let us return her body to the others I have done what I wanted.' Nodding Kroteru and Shorak took their positions behind Ranma and the three of the set of to find Tofu or Cologne.

Cologne was in her room when there was a knock on her door. "Come in."

The door opened and Ranma entered the room, he came in and walked over to a couch in Cologne's room. He gently put down Ukyo's body and without facing Cologne he spoke. "I am done, see to it that she is treated with the honor and respect she deserves." Then without waiting for and answer he left. She saw two predators joining Ranma and then the door closed. She walked picked up the phone and made called Konatsu.

Meanwhile Ranma had decided to take a shower, a cold one. He was using one of the public showers so to speak. He let the cold water wash over his body, washing the blood of his last meal away. His mind was on the task ahead, finding out more about the aliens they where facing here, they where different from the others they had faced. When he heard the door open he quickly turned. "Genma."

Genma had decided to take a shower before tucking in, and seeing how Nodoka was currently using the bathroom at home he had to go out. He noticed a pair of boxers when he entered and saw some towels. "Seems like I am not alone." He proceeded to take of his clothes and entered the showers. Inside he heard a familiar voice cll out his name. Looking up he found the source of the voice. "Ranma, I had heard you where back, how dare you wait so long before coming to see us!"

Ranma decided he was done and walked past Genma and as he did he spoke. "Never talk to me in that tone of voice ever again. I am no longer your son, he is dead and burried in the past. I am now Khatar, remember that well." So he left Genma inside, speechless. Ranma put on the boxers, not even drying off and went back to his room. Inside he found his men, all but Socgar sleeping. Socgar was standing guard, just in case. 'I see you are done, never could understand your need to shower, especially a cold one.'

Ranma smiled and slapped Socgar on the back. 'That's the difference between you and me, I know what feels good.' Leaving it at that Ranma went over to his bed and lay down, within moments he was fast asleep.

The next few days went by with a standard routine. Ranma and his squad would wake up and eat some breakfast and then head out to hunt. By the time it was evening they would return with their trophy's. Many people where discusted by their so called prizes, yet where overjoyed seeing how many aliens they had killed. In those passing days Ranma had discovered that the first reported alien sighting was in China, near Jusenkyo. On their hunts they had managed to take one alien alive and after having examined it they discovered that these aliens where really different from they aliens they knew. Their body temparature was way higher then the others, they healed a whole lot faster and where somewhat tougher and stronger. Also they found an organ they had never seen before, inside their skulls. They had no idea what it was for but where it concerned aliens nothing was good.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunting ground: Earth

This is a Ranma ½ & Alien vs. Predator crossover. I don't own any of the characters used in this fic. The series and movie belong to their rightful owner.

Spoken: " "

Predatoriun: ' '

Thoughts: ( )

radio/communicator

Chapter Nine:

Ranma woke up to the sound of an alarm and quickly jumped out of bed. He found his men already awake. They all quickly grabbed a few weapons and exited the room.

The corridors where in turmoil, people running to their rooms and slamming the doors and barring them. Ranma caught sight of Herb and called out to him. "HERB WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Herb stopped when he heard his name, he saw Ranma and for a moment was tempted to attack him but over the past week he had seen that Ranma had changed, he was no longer one that would allow himself to be pushed around. "There's a breach in our defenses, the rear is entrance tunnel has been breached and aliens are coming in, also the front gate is still under attack but we have sent all available forces We just have to hope it holds long enough to repel the attack to the rear. I suggest you….." Herb noticed that Ranma was no longer listening to him.

Ranma immediately began to order his men. 'Socgar gear up and use any means necessary to clear the main entrance.'

'Yes sir, by any means?'

'Heavy weaponry use is authorized, remember you are going to be alone there so be careful. I will be helping out at the other entrance. NOW MOVE OUT!' Ranma looked and was able to just see Herb, he set off after him as Socgar and his men geared up.

Ranma was just about to catch up to Herb when he stopped, he was forced to jump over Herb or else he would have collided.

Herb to a transmission on his communicator and stopped to listen.I repeat Nodoka Saotome is down, get Tofu down here now! He was about to respond when the communicator was yanked from his grasp. He was about to lash out when he saw who it was.

Ranma grabbed the communicator. "This is Ranma, hold on over there I am on my way, Ranma out!" Over the past week Ranma had been contacted by his family a few times but had refused contact, he no longer considered them his family. Yet just now when he heard his mother was wounded, a part of the old Ranma woke up and responded. Ranma turned to Herb, his eyes clear and focused yet rage not far away. "Herb with me, cover my back!"

Ranma set off and Herb wisely followed, he had to push himself to keep up with Ranma. Ranma was fast, to fast even, soon he was left behind.

Ranma reached the rear entrance in no time and when he came there, he found the doors to the hall closed, he sensed the aliens behind it and knew it wouldn't hold for long. A few aliens had managed to enter before the doors had been closed. He saw a group of fighters taking care of them, the his eyes caught sight of a specific alien, a Praetorian. He saw Xian Phu and Ryoga battling it. Ignoring the small fish he moved in for the big one.

Ryoga and Xian Phu where hard pressed, this alien was unlike any other they had ever faced, it could take their attacks and dished out even more. Xian Phu had lost her left eye and had a punctured lung yet didn't relent. He himself was not better of, his right leg broken and both hands covered with acid. His eyes went wide as he saw the Praetorian's tail raised and ready to strike Xian Phu. He knew she would never be able to dodge, just when he was about to call out the Praetorian stopped and looked around.

Ryoga followed its gaze and soon saw Ranma. "RANMA? Help us, this beast has killed many of us and almost killed Nodoka-sama."

"Ryoga, get Xian Phu and got to the doctor, take everyone with you and pull back, I will deal with this bastard." Ranma eyes never left the Praetorian out of sight, he sensed the other aliens surround him but paid no mind to them. 'You are mine, no one harms my friends and family.' About to attack Ranma saw something on the ground that caught his interest, his mothers sword, reaching down he picked it up, it was covered with alien blood yet was unaffected by it. Then as he held it he saw someone who had fallen to the aliens, Genma. His body was torn and half his head was gone, sadness filled Ranma's heart. He had thought to have gotten over his family, he thought he no longer cared for them yet now the old Ranma within him howled, in anger in sadness. He held the sword in his eyes and closed his eyes. "Father……… Behold your son, you will be avenged and then some."

With his eyes closed he sensed an alien behind him, attacking him. Faster then the eye could see he disappeared and reappeared behind it. A flash and it fell apart. Putting the communicator to his lips he spoke. "If anyone can hear me, this is Ranma at the rear gate, open the rear gate and prepare to close it on my signal. If you do not open it right away it will be removed." He then threw that communicator away and stuck the sword in the ground. Spreading his arms he began to gather energy and soon a cocoon of energy surrounded him, an alien that tried to attack him was disintegrated when it came into contact with the field.

The Praetorian sensed something big was coming and it shrieked.

Meanwhile just outside the main entrance Socgar and his team where wreaking havoc among the alien ranks. Having brought out the heavy weaponry they where keeping them at bay. All of a sudden the group of aliens stopped their fighting and retreated.

'What's happening?' Shorak, took one last shot and took down three more aliens.

Socgar thought for a few moments and then something occurred to him, perhaps this attack had been a diversion gone wrong, perhaps the rear entrance was true aim. Only attacking here to draw attention away from the rear, yet the main gate had proved to be to tough. The forces at the rear had breached the complex to soon thus their plan was thwarted. 'Kroteur bring Ranma's medical implant online now.'

Kroteur nodded and when he saw Ranma's vital signs he knew that there was trouble. 'Sir Ranma is alive yet the energy reading I am getting from him are unlike any others I have ever seen. His heart rate is over 400 and increasing, if this keeps up his heart will explode.'

'I thought as much, it seems that the aliens leaving here are going to reinforce the forces at the rear.' He took of down the tunnel, after the aliens. 'Men follow me, Ranma is going to do something we don't want him to do.'

They followed Socgars orders without questioning and took off, ready to help Ranma.

Meanwhile Ranma was still surrounded by energy, his skin smoking and blistering. He kept gathering energy and soon began to ad another energy, his true life essence he began to burn up his very life. He felt his skin burst as blood ran free, he would make those things pay for what they did to his family. Then the doors opened and he released his attack.

Meanwhile inside Ryoga and Xian Phu had reached the infirmary and inside they found Tofu and his staff treating many wounded people. "Doc, Xian Phu needs help now."

Tofu looked up and saw the sorry state she was in. "Lin Lin take over now!" Tofu rushed towards the two and gently took hold of Xian Phu, he lay her down on a table and went to work. As he examined her he spoke to Ryoga. "Ryoga, Ranma has asked the main gate to be opened."

"What?" Ryoga turned and ran, ignoring the pain in his broken leg. He reached the control room and there he found Cologne and Nabiki. "What's Ranma up to?"

Not looking away from the screen Nabiki replied. "I don't know but I know the technique he is preparing to use. Never would I have thought any would be able to learn it. He asked us to open the door and I suggest we do so. Also there is a good chance Ranma won't survive this. He is burning his life energy at an alarming rate."

Ryoga paled as he heard Cologne's words. "You mean his true life energy?" Even before Cologne had finished his nod Ryoga bend down and with a loud snap set his leg, using a few bandana's he tried to set the bones as good as he could and he was off. Sure he disliked Ranma but there was still a part of him who saw him as a friend.

Ryoga met up with Socgar and his men and had a realy hard time keeping up and was surprised when one of the predators picked him up.

Socgar picked up Ryoga and while still running answered the question sure to be on Ryoga's mind. "We need all the help we can get if Katar uses this technique."

Soon Cologne, Tofu and even Nodoka who was no in no state to be up but her son was in danger. What's the staus on the door, is it open yet Cologne-san?"

"No Nodoka it is not open yet but when it does Ranma will strike, humph, he will unleash his attack no matter what." Then rounding the last corner they saw Ranma, surrounded by a huge multicolored aura. His body was a mess, covered with deep bleeding wounds, a large pool of blood forming around his feet.

Then everyone watched with awe as the doors opened, a bolt of fire cut through the alien Ranks and stopped next to Ranma. Cologne and Ryoga saw someone they knew, someone they where all glad to see yet had thought to be dead.

Safron had sensed Ranma's energy as soon as he had entered the earths atmosphere. Taking a gamble he left his homeland, a land in need of his powers yet he knew he could do nothing, he needed help and if he was right, Ranma was the one to help him.

Ranma sensed someone next to him and soon, dispite the aura surrounding him felt a hand on his shoulder. Then a voice sounded within his mind a voice he knew. "Let go of the energy Ranma, release the attack and claim vengance. You will be allright I will catch you."

Ranma's mouth formed into a smile and he nodded. "Focussing his eyes on his enemy's he pushed in the last of his energy, unleashing it in a wave, no something more devastating.

To be continued.

Long time since I wrote, many things keep happening in my life.


End file.
